That middle earth's show
by Silliness
Summary: yes, I'm posting a new silly chapter of this senseless fic.please this is no more than a joke and a very bad crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **The characters and everything belong to Tolkien, this is just a fic plenty of silliness and grammar mistakes because is the first thing I ever write in English, but the silliness is mine, so if you still want to read this very stupid fic it's your fault, any comment or correction just let me know.

**That Middle Earth's Show**

…_One bear to bring them all and into darkness bind them…._

Our Story begins in the Shire, Winsconsin, when Leo Gandalf the grey met Erick Frodo Forman Baggins, who has quite an extensive name for any other hobbit we've ever met.

_-what's up man _

_-Leo, what brings you here?_

_-I forgot, but it had something to do with you._

_-Can't you just remember?_

_-nope, but I think it has something to do with these six pack… I better go and ask my old man Saruman. Could you save me these beers with you, don't you ever drink them because we don't know what evil can be unleashed…_

_-you don't know or you just don't remember._

_-I just don't remember, anyhow, go to Bree and I'll meet you there, bring no one with you, I'll be waiting for you _

_-Ok_

So Erick Frodo went to Bree as Leo told him to do, but there wasn't Leo but another character

_-what are you bringing there man?_

_-who are you?_

_-I'm Aragorn, but my friends call me Hyde_

_-Well Hyde, I'm looking for my friend, Leo Gandalf, have you seen him?_

_-not in a while, but he told me to bring you to Rivendale._

_-you mean Rivendel._

_-no man, it's a suburb._

So we have Erick and Hyde heading for Rivendale, until they met with.

_-So here's where you've been Steven Aragorn Hyde son of Arathorn, heir to the throne of Gondor_

_-who is she_ –asked Erick Frodo

_-she is Jacky Arwen, his father is the owner of Rivendale._

_-well, are you going to come with me and ask my father for my hand?_

_-no_

_-but we have to go there, Leo is supposed to see me there._

_-Ok, let's go but you own me one Erick Frodo._

So our friends arrive to Rivendale and met Jackie's father who sees Erick's six pack and kick them out of Rivendale

_-You bloody bastards don't you ever bring your bloody beer into my house, and take these two morons with you!_

Jacky's father kicks also Michael Legolas Kelso and Gimli Fez asses out of Rivendale.

_-Ouch! That hurts_ –Legolas Kelso complained

_-At least you were kicked in your ass_ –said Gimli Fez –_I was kicked in the head._

_-What are we supposed to do now?_ –asked little Erick Frodo Baggins

_-We should go to the south_ –said Leo Gandalf

_-Leo Gandalf_ –said Steven Aragorn Hyde, son of Arathorn and everything else you already know –_why were you kicked out of Rivendale?_

_-I just remembered, we have to take these bears to the south, to the woods of Lorien and meet the white apron lady Kitty Galadriel and her husband Red Celeborn the Grumpy._

_-You mean the wise_ –corrected Gimli Fez

_-No the grumpy, once you meet him you'll see what I'm talking about._

_-Which way is the best to get to Lorien?_ –asked Erick Frodo

_-We should go to the Gap of Rohan, I've heard there's a hot chick named Donna Eowyn_ –suggested Hyde Aragorn

_-I think not –_said Legolas Kelso _-I girl who rides horses cant' be hot, at least hotter than me, we should go to mount Caradhras, Jacky Arwen told me his father has a cabin._

_-Bad Idea –_said Legolas Gimli –_we should go through Moria, Where my kin lives._

_-Hold on men_ –spoke Leo Galndalf -_we should let Erick Frodo decide, since he's the one who carries the bear._

_-The cabin sounds good –_said Erick Frodo.

So our friends went to mount Caradhras.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** why I'm doing this? because four crazy guysdidn't read my warnings and read this silly fic and were kind enough to send me a review, that's all, anyway I continue with my my grammar mistakes and my bad english expressions and the complete lack of sense.

Please don't get angry if you think this is too estupid, I've read worse.

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o---o

**That middle earth show 2**

_-Great idea bringing us here_ –complained Aragorn Hyde _–there's no cabin and we're freezing_

_-it's not my fault_ –said Legolas Kelso _–I just did what Jacky Arwen told me to do since she doesn't want you to go to Rohan where hot Eowyn Donna lives_

_-Ok, what are we to do now_ –asked Gimli Fez –_we still could go through the mines of Moria where my relatives live_

_-Or we can go to Rohan_ –said Aragorn Hyde

_-No way!_ –said Legolas Kelso –_Jacky Arwen make me promise you would avoid going there by pinching my pointy ear and really hurts, I tell you. So who wants to go into a very dark mine and find frightening things we can't even imagine?_

_-I do_ –said Gimli Fez

_-I don't want to_ –said Erick Frodo Forman Baggins

_-What about you Leo?_

_-I don't know something is telling to avoid that path._

_It's your decision Hyde Aragorn _–said Gimli Fez _–do you want to go through the mines of Morya?_

-_that's cool._

_-is that a yes or no?_ –asked Erick Frodo

_-whatever_ –said Legolas Kelso -_we're going to Morya where's plenty of chicks!_

_-I forgot to tell you_ –said Gimli Fez _–Dwarf girls have beards._

_-Oh crap!_

So our friends entered in the mines of Morya where terrible monsters awaited them.

_-It's so dark in here_ –complained Erick Frodo _-how are we going to find the way out?_

_-don't worry about that man_ –said Leo Gandalf _–I'll make some light for you_

And Leo Gandalf lit up some weed

But very close to them appeared the officer Balrog.

_-so what are you doing here?_ –said the officer Balrog

_-Nothing, we're just passing by_ –said Erick Frodo

_-Yeah, it's not like we're smoking Leo's weed anyway –_said Legolas Kelso

_-Would you just shut up! –_yelled Hyde Aragorn

So, as you know that part the officer Balrog chased the boy arresting Leo Gandalf because he was the one who was carrying the weed. And they were banished from Morya, because trolls and goblins didn't like those nasty things.

_-Great now how are going to find our way to the woods of Lorien_ –complained Erick Frodo

_-well that sign that says to the woods of Morya may help_ –said Hyde Aragorn

_-That'll do it_ –said Ercik Frodo so our friends walk into the woods of Lorien where they met with Nimrodel Laurie.

_-Erick Frodo, I'm so happy to see, you just arrived in time, Red Celeborn the wise grumpy is waiting for you._

_-he knows we are here? He must be very wise indeed_ –said Legolas Kelso

_-Not really the police of Morya called him this morning and wasn't very happy since, I hope you guys enjoy staying here._

Are the guys going to meet grumpy Celeborn? We cannot tell but wait the next stupid chapter!


End file.
